As Pistas da Blue
As Pistas da Blue is the Portugal version of Blue's Clues. Characters Please refer to the Blue's Clues characters list page. Keep in mind though, Durate is the show's host, and Steve/Joe are not present. Plot The plot is usually the same each episode; the audience (and Durate, the show's host) have to play As Pistas da Blue to figure out a certain amount of problems, such as: What does Blue want to eat? Why is Blue sad? Or, Where does Blue want to go? Episodes aired The main article is List of As Pistas da Blue Episodes List Blue Wants to Play a Game Blue's News Magenta Comes Over What Does Blue Want to Make? The Trying Game Blue Wants to Play a Song Game What Does Blue Want to Build? What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? What Was Blue's Dream About? Math! Blue's Birthday What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? The Lost Episode! Blue's Sad Day Blue Is Frustrated Blue's Surprise at 2:00 What's That Sound? Animal Behavior! Geography Hide and Seek Anatomy Pool Party Draw Along with Blue Nature Inventions What's So Funny? Blue's Big Costume Party Blue's Big Pajama Party Blue's Big Mystery Blue's Play Prehistoric Blue Periwinkle Misses His Friend Environments Blue's Collection The Wrong Shirt Café Blue Imagine Nation Adventure Superfriends Bugs! What's New, Blue? Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day The Baby's Here! Making Changes Trivia/Goofs *This version of Blue's Clues was aired sometime in 2004, the same year Blue's Clues ended in America. **Additionally, 2004 was also the same year the Japanese dub of Blue's Clues started airing on the recently closed Nickelodeon Japan. *Instead of Steve Burns or Donavan Patton, the host here is Durate Gomes. *This is one of three times where Blue's Clues was aired with a different host, the other two being the U.K version and the Korean version. *Sometimes during the theme song (the original version), during the line "You know what to do!", Blue's head can be seen with no body. Gallery Shigo Correio Geemo (Classic).gif 1159188325 f.jpg Tumblr lydlcros6C1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Snapshot 1 (4-12-2015 11-14 AM).png Jph1i.gif Jpgm6.gif Nj2kp.gif nj2pv.gif Nm6ve.gif nm6nd.gif nm785.gif nm7pt.gif Nm708.gif|''TERCEIRA PISTA!!!!!!'' P58n9.gif P58g2.gif P57ug.gif P5888.gif P56mm.gif P4lev.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 4 Theme 11.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 4 Theme 7.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 4 Theme 5.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Theme 31.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Theme 29.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Theme 24.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Theme 23.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Theme 21.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Theme 20.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Theme 17.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Theme 11.gif Shigo Correio Geemo Season 3 Theme 7.gif Correio Season 4 What's New Blue.png Correio Season 4 Superfriends.png Correio Season 4 Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day.png Correio Season 4 Bugs.png Correio Season 4 Adventure.png Correio Season 3 What so Funny.png Correio Season 3 Periwinkle Misses His Friend.png Correio Season 3 Anatomy.png Correio Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Song Game.png Correio Season 3 Blue's Big Costume Party.png Correio Season 4 Imagine Nation.png Correio Season 3 Pool Party.png Correio Season 3 Blue's Big Mystery.png Correio Season 3 Prehistoric Blue.png Correio A Visita da Magui.gif Correio Season 1 Magenta Comes Over.png Shigo Correio Geemo (Baby Here).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Blue's Big Costume Party).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Making Changes).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Song Game).gif Correio Season 3 Environments.png Correio Season 4 Baby Here.png Correio Season 3 Blue's Play.png Correio Season 3 Blue's Collection.png Correio Season 3 Geography.png Correio Season 3 Draw Along With Blue.png Correio Season 4 Making Changes.png Shigo Correio Geemo (Quiet).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Cafe Blue).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Chicken).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (What That Sound).gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Frustrastion).gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Does Blue Want To Make Out Recycled Things.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 1 Theme What Does Blue Want To Make.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Was Blue Dream About.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Does Blue Want To Make Out Recycled Things.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Does Blue Want To Build.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 1 Blue Wants To Play A Song Game.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 1 Blue Wants To Play A Game.gif Correio Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Game.png Correio Season 1 What Does Blue Want To Make.png Correio Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Build.png Correio Season 2 What Does Experiment Blue Want To Try.png Correio Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Make Out Recycled Things.png Correio Season 2 What Was Blue Dream About.png Correio Season 2 Math.png Correio Season 2 Blue Birthday.png Correio Season 2 Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock.png Correio Season 2 Lost Episode.png Shigo Correio Geemo Season 2 Hide And Seek.gif Correio Season 2 Hide And Seek.png Correio Season 3 What That Sound.png Correio Season 3 Animal Behavior.png Correio Season 3 Blue Big Pajama Party.png Correio Season 3 Inventions.png Correio Season 3 Blue's Play.png Correio Season 3 Wrong Shirt.png Correio Season 3 Cafe Blue.png Category:International Blue's Clues